


Between Sheets

by donntlookatme



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, awkwardness and giggling, this is so far probably the most fluffy and vanilla thing I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing has changed, she realizes slowly. She’s always expected love to sway her world, to change her view, but no such thing happens with Alibaba. If anything, she feels calm with him, like he’s a safe place to return to when she feels lost. Considering their positions, it’s kind of true- with their duties to their respective countries, it’s nice to talk about things with someone from the outside who she can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pepperine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperine/gifts).



> So, I promised an alikou fic loooong time ago and I finally got to doing it. I hope you guys like it :')

They stumble into her chambers, giggling and holding hands. It’s been a few months since they’ve last seen each other- Alibaba’s duties in Balbadd and her duties in Kou have been keeping them busy, even though they were able to talk through the magic tools Aladdin’s given them. They talk a lot, these days, be it about something interesting or important or just talking about each other’s days.

 

She almost falls into her bed when Alibaba trips over his own feet- she just laughs and sits down next to where he’s sprawled down. She doesn’t know when exactly they’ve grown so comfortable with each other- perhaps it was there since the beginning of their friendship, the growth only stunted by the wars the both of them had to fight in on opposing sides. 

 

They’re allowed to grow closer now- even if there’s still fights to fight, they no longer have to fight them alone. She’s grown to trust him- even if there’s still fights to fight, they no longer have to fight them alone. More and more often, she’s found herself turning to him for advice or sympathy, just as he did to her.

 

Still laughing softly, she lies down next to Alibaba, looking him in the face, her cheeks reddening under his gaze. He looks happy- happy to see her, perhaps? Her dearest person, her closest friend. The last time they met, they spent hours simply walking around together. It was then that she realized what the fluttery feeling when they looked at each other was, what the comfort she got out of nearly every conversation meant. It wasn’t the first time she’s fallen in love- it was the first time she knew the other person genuinely cared for her. The first time she and her feelings weren’t just a pawn in someone’s political games. It made her chest constrict a bit, the fact that the moments where she’d realize it came so naturally between them, the fact that perhaps, there was the slightes change Alibaba would feel the same way.

 

She’d still been worried, a fear that things might change between each of Alibaba’s visits, that he’d become more distant. She didn’t consider herself too prone to jealousy, but the thought of another woman coming and putting distance between them made her blood freeze. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but she’s been denied so much over the years- perhaps this could be the thing she’d get to keep. She’s not worried anymore- the moment Alibaba saw her, he ran towards her, wrapping her in a tight hug that nearly made her cry from happiness. She knew it was... uncommon, to say the least, for royalty to be treated so informaly, but it felt right. Besides, Alibaba blushing and apologising moments later made up for any possible public scandal she’d have to face.

 

“Kougyoku?” Alibaba asks, bringing her attention back to him. 

 

“Yes, Alibaba-chan?” she says back, turning to stare at the ceiling. Her voice is still light from laughing- she’s never felt so at ease. 

 

“I just. Um. You look very nice today.” she begins coughing from pure shock, sitting up abruptly and hiding her face in her hands. 

 

“Y-you really think so?” she’s blushing, but Alibaba seems to be blushing as well, and could it be…?

 

“Yeah I. I mean, you always look nice, but I looked at you and kinda. Wanted to say that…” Kougyoku feels tears pooling at the corners of her eyes- she knows she’s foolish for hoping after all the times people have abandoned her, after all the times Alibaba has refused to marry her - she shouldn’t blame him for this, not when she knows it was for political reasons, but there’s still venom pooling in her gut when she remembers. It isn’t there now, though, just fondness for the man who is her dearest friend, who seems to genuinely  _ care. _

“W-well, you look really nice too,” her voice must be strained and a lot higher than usual, but it doesn’t matter, not when Alibaba is blushing himself and pointedly not looking at her. 

 

And then, despite knowing it’s unfitting of a princess, hoping from the bottom of her heart that she’s reading the atmosphere right, she softly presses her lips against Alibaba’s cheek.

 

The world stops for a moment, neither of them moving, both shocked at what she’s doing. She can’t help hiding her face the moment she pulls away, peeking out after what feels like minutes.

 

Alibaba is holding both his cheeks in his hands, dazedly looking at her. A ripple of anxiety spreads through her- has she made a mistake? Did she mess this up?

 

“I- Kougyoku?” his voice is uncertain, but not mad or anything- he sounds more like he’s in disbelief of what just happened. Their eyes meet and she doesn’t, cannot look away. 

 

“Do you… like me?” he says slowly, the words clumsy on his tongue. 

 

“Y-yes, I do!!” she says all too eagerly, but then stiffens, “Do you?”

 

The smile Alibaba gives her is dazzling, even with the flush high on his cheeks. “O-of course!”

 

They’re both close to laughing now, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“That was… a really awkward way of confessing to you. Sorry.” Alibaba says gingerly, while Kougyoku laces their fingers together.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it? I mean- l-let’s just...” she feels lightheaded when she presses her lips to Alibaba’s, but she smiles all the same. She hasn’t done something so out of the norm since the last time she and Alibaba met. She didn’t like doing unusual things until Alibaba came, but with him they quickly went from wrong to feeling right, to maybe something like freedom that she hasn’t had since forever, since she realized she was a princess.

 

“By the way, I met Judal on the way there. He says hi.” Alibaba sounds sheepish, obviously trying to change the topic. Kougyoku lets him- they’re both at ease and there’s no use talking about it, not when they can simply enjoy each other’s presence. Not when they both feel their rukh mingling together when they talk and kiss and giggle into the night.

 

\---

 

Somehow, they end up seeing each other more and more over the next months. Be it because of work or simpy because they’re passing by, they always end up meeting. It’s nice, meeting Alibaba so often and always having things to talk about.

 

Nothing has changed, she realizes slowly. She’s always expected love to sway her world, to change her view, but no such thing happens with Alibaba. If anything, she feels calm with him, like he’s a safe place to return to when she feels lost. Considering their positions, it’s kind of true- with their duties to their respective countries, it’s nice to talk about things with someone from the outside who she can trust.

 

\---  

 

They’re in the middle of kissing on Alibaba’s bed when she realizes she wants more. Sure, she always expected it to happen eventually, but there was always something telling her that not yet, it’s not the right time yet. They both made sure to let the other know that they could when they felt ready, which involved a lot of blushing and stammering, but they managed to talk things out.

 

She feels just alright now, pulling away from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. There’s nothing urgent that they have to attend to anytime soon- that’s why she’s here, after all, to visit him in a rare time of peace and calm. She always expected she’d end up doing it with someone she didn’t like, that it was something that she had to suffer through at some point to sire imperial children.  She’s never thought she’d actually actively want it, but with the slow, pleasant ache curling inside her, there’s nothing she wants more right now.

 

“Alibaba?” she asks softly, sweetly. Alibaba turns to her, humming a wordless question to prompt her to say more. “Would it be okay if we…” she can’t say the full sentence, trailing off and blushing, but Alibaba seems to get it. 

 

“I… i-is it really okay?” Alibaba asks eventually- there’s a flush on his cheeks, but he’s smiling, his hands gently sliding up and down her sides. “I mean. We aren’t married. Not that I don’t plan on marrying you, eventually! Just, will it be okay?”

 

“Y-you plan on marrying me?” it comes out of her mouth almost as a shriek. Alibaba would probably laugh if she didn’t give him a hard look and a shove.

 

“Of course I do! I-if you’ll want to, of course. Do you want to?” he stammers out, looking to the side. Thankfully, he’s just as embarrassed as she is. She feels something blooming inside her chest, lifts her hand easily, without the heaviness she usually feels when initiating contact. Gently, she grabs Alibaba’s chin and kisses him.

 

“I was more than okay with marrying you even when I didn’t have a choice in the matter- b-but,  I think this is a matter to discuss for another time! As for the other thing, yes. It is okay with me. J-just, please be gentle!” she nuzzles her face into the crook of Alibaba’s neck as she speaks, her arms wrapping around Alibaba’s chest. It’s easier to speak like this, pressed against him. Almost everything is easier when they’re together.

 

She feels Alibaba’s smile against her as he presses his lips to her hair, then his hands as they cup her cheeks and lift her up for a kiss. She’s dizzy, suddenly, opening her mouth to the kiss with a giggle and grabbing at Alibaba’s shoulders, tugging them both down onto the matress. She laughs when Alibaba squeaks, kisses him all the better for it.

 

“Can I?” Alibaba asks, his hands hovering over the fastenings of her robes. She nods and lifts herself on her elbows, nearly bursting out laughing again when Alibaba fumbles with the knots, unable to untie them.

 

“Here, let me.” her hands slide down to his as she undoes her robes, exposing her upper half. It feels new, the air pressing against her bare breasts, but not unwelcome. 

 

Alibaba just stares for a moment- hasn’t he told her he was still virgin? No wonder, with the way he’s nearly turning away. Their eyes meet, and she grabs his hand with a reassuring smile, guides it towards her chest. “Be gentle, okay?”

 

Her voice doesn’t waver as much anymore- she’s probably calmer for the both of them, judging by the uncertain way Alibaba’s hands move over her. That needs to change if they’re going to do this. “Could you take off your clothes, as well?”

 

Alibaba scrambles to obey, taking off his shirt and scarf. They’ve seen each other almost naked a lot of times- the djinn equips don’t provide much modesty, unless you’re Koumei- but this is different. She has the time to appreciate how Alibaba looks, now- he doesn’t have too many muscles, but there’s enough to look nice. There’s a few faint scars here and there, gained from the years of battle- there would be a lot more if it weren’t for having been healed countless times.

 

She leans in to kiss him again, pulls him back down on the bad from the sitting position he’s been in. Alibaba, surprised, rolls them over so she’s the one lying on top. Her robes are pooling around them, loose and slipping off and she giggles as she shrugs them off completely and reaches for Alibaba’s pants to do the same. She hesitates for a moment, but lets Alibaba help her take all their remaining clothing off. 

 

She’s seen a fair share of naked men before- being in the military meant seeing someone naked on occasion, even if she was a princess and a general- but never this close. The sight doesn’t repulse her, she realizes, but it feels strange. A brief flash of doubt crosses her mind- does she really want this? But when she looks at Alibaba’s face, flushed and happy, she knows she does. 

 

“You look really nice.” she hears suddenly, her eyes shooting up to Alibaba’s, who is looking at her- his eyes are soft, appreciative. Idly, she wonders if he feels the same way she does. 

 

“You look really nice, too.” she says back, climbing back into his lap. “W-what do we do now?”

“W-well, maybe we could just- touch each other at first?” Alibaba’s hands are back at her hips, rubbing circles with his thumb. It’s reassuring and she nods, leaning in to kiss him again. It earns her a delightened gasp coming out of Alibaba’s mouth. She tries grinding her hips a little, pleased when it feels good, pleased when it earns her a gasp from Alibaba.

 

Alibaba’s hands slide over her body- she tries her best to mirror his movements, even though it’s hard with her lying on top of him- until they’re holding the insides of her thighs, sliding even higher. 

 

“Can I?” Alibaba asks softly and she nods, relaxes and tenses both at once when a finger slides over her arousal. She sighs happily against his mouth- he’s hesitant, sliding his fingers over her at first before gingerly pushing one in. She practically melts into him, pressing kisses against his neck and collarbone.

 

“T-try rubbing the front as well,” she says after a while, taking his hand, showing him how, “y-yes. Like that. Can I touch you too?” her hips move on their own accord, accomodating Alibaba’s movement. Alibaba takes her hand gently guides it in between her legs. She wraps her hand around him- he must have slicked himself up somehow- and lets him guide his movements. She feels him grow harder under her fingers, smiles when she pulls a staggered breath out of him.

 

“I-I think we could...” Alibaba breathes out after a while. He has three of his fingers inside of her, but when she hums in agreement he pulls them off. She smiles, lifting herself up a little and sitting up. She steadies herself, calming her breathing. She helps Alibaba settle into position and slowly sinks down onto him.

“A-ah.” they both seem to breathe out when she stills, taking time to just look at each other. Alibaba is inside of her. She’s connecting with, making love to someone she’s liked since they first met, someone she trusts and loves. She feels happy, she realizes, something she never thought she’d be when she was younger, about to be sold to some foreign prince for that part of land or another. 

 

She doesn’t realize she’s laughing until she sees Alibaba laughing too. She presses their foreheads together, feels the tremors of their laughter all around them. And then she kisses Alibaba on the lips again and starts moving.

 

It’s easier than she anticipated and the discomfort is soon replaced by something nicer, warmth spreading through her belly and entire body. Alibaba’s hands go to her waist- she takes one and places it in between her legs, motioning for him to rub her clitoris. It doesn’t take her long to lose herself in the movements, for the world to fade away until there’s just the two of them.

 

She comes with a quiet gasp, shuddering around Alibaba as he holds her through it. She slides off with the aftershocks, settling herself on Alibaba’s side. She helps him finish with her hand, kisses him through it as he moans into her mouth. Until finally they’re both lying on the bed, their breathing still laboured, faces flushed.

“That was… nice.” Alibaba says softly, his arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer. She leans closer to his warmth, tangles their legs together.

 

“Yes. It was.” she kisses Alibaba on the mouth once and closes her eyes, tugging her head under his chin. She feels a kiss pressed to the top of her head and sighs, draping the blankets over them. She falls asleep thinking that her fate might not be as bad as she first thought.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT ON MY FIC I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER THE BOX IS RIGHT FUCKING THERE JUST WRITE SOMETHING


End file.
